Conventional clips, either for clamping a name plate on one's clothes or for clamping papers, are generally made of metal material through press punching process. FIG. 5 illustrates a kind of such conventional clips, in which a shaft is made to penetrate through the upper and lower clamping plates thereof for the positioning of a spring therein. After the positioning of the shaft, it must be secured by rivet or certain fastening means. One disadvantage of the said conventional clips is that injury tends to happen during assembly. Another disadvantage of the said conventional clips is that the metal material of the clamping plates is easy to gather rust. The present invention is to provide a kind of shaftless clip which is easy and inexpensive to manufacture, safe and practical in use, and can efficiently eliminate the aforesaid problems.
One object of the present invention is to provide such a shaftless clip which is easy to assemble, inexpensive to manufacture, safe and practical in use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a shaftless clip which utilizes an unitary frame structure on one of the two pivoted parts for the positioning therein of a spring which forces the two pivoted parts to clamp up together.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a shaftless clip which is made of resilient plastic material in assorted colors for choice.